Knight Templar
A Knight Templar is a type of villain who comes across as a volatile hybrid of a Fanatic and an Anti-Villain, geniunely seeing themselves as a good and righteous individual a Knight Templar engages in unspeakable atrocities while still believing that their cause is just. The Knight Templar sees his or her enemies are evil, misguided or ignorant and is often extremely narrow minded - they may see themselves as purging the world of evil but to outsiders who do not share their zeal it is plain to see they have slipped off the slope of anti-hero and delved into villainy.. at their absolute worst a Knight Templar is a Complete Monster but more often than not they are more a case of a tortured and tragic soul, though their arrogance and self-righteous nature often makes viewers dislike them. =Knight Templar Proposals= CIS Production Stories ''LOTM: Sword of Kings & LOTM: A Draw of Kings LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & LOTM: Star Spangled Crown * : "Our leaders' intentions were noble. We are not all bad people, though many of us have lost their way. If you qualified to be one of us, to be one of our leaders, you must adjust everything that was wrong. Forgive them... for they know not what they do."]]The most well-known Knight Templar organization in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is the Order of Flourish, also known as the Foundation of Flourish, a secret council that ran everything in the entire town of Sleepy Hollow for many centuries. Despite many of its members (most notably Selina Strawberry) tried to maintain the town's order and trying to help people, the Order of Flourish also instigate several tendency of cruelty against Zodiac Demons, but their leader actually deceived them about the truth behind the Zodiac Demons who was driving demons into despair. The Order went corrupt after the fatal night of the Feast of Apollo, an act of Lord Helio in an attempt to bring back his only hope - Hestia Hawthorn, who is Helio's own daughter but was murdered. During the Feast, Helio used human's Blackness as the source of magic mana, causing most of his minions turned into their dark side and became either corrupt or extreme, but the worst thing of all was the Feast also turned many innoncent citizens into Zodiac Demons due to driving them into despair due to the fear of death itself. The Order later started to manipulate the Witnesses and witches into a clash against the Zodiac Demons under the belief that the Zodiac Demons are the cause of the Feast's failure instead of victims, and once Ichabod was framed due to the manipulation of Dark Arzonia, the Order outright turned against Team Witness and captured them for the instigation of the Second Feast, which is actually in a greater scale. Although, some of its members like Selina Strawberry and Carlos Coconut did have noble intentions in the Second Feast to cleanse humanity from its tragedy so that they will bring happiness. However, some others like Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple are actually Hate Sinks who did everything for self-serving under the pretense of noble intentions. Some others, most notably Gregory Grape, actually cared nothing at all and only tried to end everything miserable due to their self-loathing dark sides. All of them failed to see the Order's flaw, until Selina saw a human being driven into despair and nearly turned into a Zodiac Demon with her very own eyes, making her to have doubt and eventually discovered the Order's selfish tendency which horrified her. Ironically, the process of the Order's path from a benign council to a corrupt Knight Templar was all caused by the crimes orchastrated by Phyllis Peach, who is not only responsible for Dark Arzonia's creation, but also the only member that is a Card-Carrying Villain in the Order. Phyllis saw through the truth behind Lord Helio as well as the treasure in his hand, the Stone of Wisdom, which granted him power and everything he wished to have, and she decided to get it to fullfill her wish of becoming a free human (the only thing on her that makes her also qualifies as some sort of Knight Templar in a way), even to the point of killing people (most notably Hestia Hawthorn) who got into her way. Fortunately, after the death of Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, the Order of Flourish was taken over by a redeemed Selina, and she made the Order away from its villainy and returned to the right path once again. However, due to many reasons that drove the Order into a group of Knight Templars, the town of Sleepy Hollow would never be the same. Quotes ''CIS Productions'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Individual Articles on Tropes